


Summer lovin’ had me a blast

by elinasu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 1988, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Based of reddit post, First Time, Getting Together, Grinding, Kazer, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Pining, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinasu/pseuds/elinasu
Summary: Based of the Reddit-post "Confused College Bro Asks Internet For Advice After Spontaneous Gay Hookup With Best Friend".Johnny and Patrick are the only ones staying home for the summer of their group of friends. After spending everyday with each other for two weeks, a movie night turns into a blowjob/grinding session. Naturally Johnny freaks out, and by freak out, he jerks three times to the thought of Kaner. Then he gets drunk and pines.Special appearance by: the one and only, the bro, the myth, T.J Oshie.





	Summer lovin’ had me a blast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at writing in this fandom, I jumped on the 1988 bandwagon from the Sterek fandom when Teen Wolf started to suck my soul away. 
> 
> I don't have a beta and English is not my native language so all mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> THIS IS NOT A WIP. It's a two-part story, second part to be posted in a few days. 
> 
> Come say hey if you're up for it, I don't have any hockey friends.

The only bad thing about being home for summer break, according to Johnny, is the lack of hockey. Of course, the lack of homework, essays and fucking pop quizzes is a big plus, but if Jonathan could choose, he'd play hockey all year long, instead of being stuck in Winniepeg for two months with David and his weird weed smoking friends who refers to Jonathan as "duuude" instead of Jon, Johnny, or fuck, even Tazer if his actual real name is too hard to remember. 

The only real perk, if you could even call it that, is that Kaner is home as well, meaning Jon has someone to work out with. Jon has known Kaner since they were 13 and played on the Junior Flyers together. He still remembers it like yesterday, seeing little scrawny Kaner walk into the dressing room in yellow flip-flops and thinking nothing of him, until Jon saw him literally do magic on the ice. After begging his coach to put Kaner on the top line with him, they finished the tournament as the top scoring pair. Kaner ended up with one more goal, which he still likes to remind Jon of. 

Soon after, Kaner moved to Winniepeg from Buffalo, and not knowing anyone else there besides Johnny, he ended up with Johnny’s group of friends, fitting in surprisingly well. Through high school, they lit it up on the ice together on the weekdays, while going to parties and playing video games and scarfing down junk food on the weekends. After graduating, they all went separate ways. Johnny chose University of North Dakota, whereas Kaner ended up going back to his hometown Buffalo, to attend University at Buffalo. Even if they don’t play with, or even against each other anymore, Johnny knows Kaner is doing well, better than well even, for UB’s hockey team. It’s only a couple of months left until the draft in July and Johnny knows that Kaner will get drafted high, probably in the top 5, seeing that Johnny got drafted #3 by the Chicago Blackhawks the year before. He plans to finish the year at UND before going to prospect camp the following summer, which means that this summer will be his last summer break, dicking around home in Winniepeg.

Luckily, depending on how you see it, Kaner decided to hang back in Winniepeg as well while the rest of their friends chose to stay at their respective universities to take summer classes. Kaner truly is a nice dude to hang out, he likes to train just as hard as Jon, and he doesn’t look down on Jon for wanting to watch hockey replays and play video games instead running around town, drinking and smoking weed. He really can’t afford to do that shit anymore, not when he’s planning to hit the NHL with a bang in the upcoming fall, which only really Kaner understands. However, Kaner is still Kaner.

”Come on dude, we should be doing this at the Sportplex 24 downtown where all those tight yoga chicks hang out,” Kaner wheezes out between breaths while letting the weight bar rest loosely against the holder between sets, ”…instead of in your dark sad man cave where no chick has ever set foot.” 

Jon scoffs, because he knows that Kaner’s dorm room has not seen any action besides his hand - and perhaps some Cetaphil on a luxury occasion. 

”Dude, first off, my weight room rocks and you get to work out here for free so be a little fucking grateful,” Johnny lifts the weight bar from where it was safely tucked in the holder, forcing Kaner to continue his reps, “also, don’t pretend like you would do anything else than creepily stare at those girls.”

Kaner leers, like the fucking creeper that he is, “So? At least I have a sexual appetite for that kind of shit, unlike you, Jonathan “the only thing that gets me hot is hockey” Toews,” Kaner says, while making a mockingly attempt to sound like Jon, which Jon absolutely doesn’t approve of, and also, not true. Just because he likes to stay focused on what’s important, doesn’t mean that he doesn’t look and fantasies, he’s just not as fucking desperate for it like Kaner is. 

“Whatever Kaner, at least I can bench more than what your twig arms can, do you even work out at all back at UB?” Johnny says, while reaching for some of the heavier weights. 

“Dude, not cool! You know it’s my lean DNA! Also, my growth spurt is just a little slow!” Kaner protests. Johnny rolls his eyes, having heard it all before.

“Yeah yeah yeah, we’ve all heard it before, now, move over dipshit, let me show you how it’s done.” 

\--

 **6:28** _iron man marathon at your place?? i’ll even bring those disgusting whole food kale chips that you call snacks_

Johnny’s phone vibrates, signaling an incoming text from Kaner. Feeling a little offended by the jab at his attempts at a healthy lifestyle, Jon almost decides not to answer. But somehow Kaner just manages to know that 1) Johnny was bored as shit and 2) that he would be down for a good old superhero movie. 

**6:32** _Yeah dude, but you’re not fucking allowed to eat Dorritos on my bed ever again, I’m still finding yellow spots of dust on it._

 **6:33** _lol so uptight, w/e i’ll be there in 10_

 **6:37** _Stop spelling like a fucking teenager, Kaner. You’re in college. How you managed to get a decent SAT-score still surprises me to this day._

**6:39** _F-U-C-K Y-O-U._

\--

True to his promise Kaner arrives within 10 minutes, with the kale chips and without the Doritos, instead having opted for a box of Swedish fish. 

"You know those things are--" Kaner holds up his hand in front of him before Johnny's even finished with his sentence. "Don't you dare ruin this for me, man," Kaner plops over onto Johnnys bed, making himself comfortable like he's owns the place or something. Considering that Kaner's spent almost every night on Jon's bed for the last two weeks, either playing video games or watching movies, it doesn't seem that weird. When actually thinking about it, Johnny doesn't really know what to make out of that. He and Kaner haven't spent a night alone for a year, they hardly ever did in the past, and now it feels like a thing they've always done?

"Earth to Tazer? The movie is about to start and you always get cranky when I don't pause it when you need to go to the bathroom or whatever, so pay attention,” Kaner grumbles, fiddling with the remote control to jump straight to the menu selection. 

He turns towards Johnny, using the remote control as a pointed finger. “Also, we are _not_ watching it with French subtitles this time, it’s fucking distracting.” Johnny doesn’t bother with a reply, instead muscles his way onto the bed next to Kaner, taking up more space than he really needs, just because it’s so easy and fun to grind Kaner’s gears. Johnny eventually settles, following Iron Man as he fucking rocks at the technology thing and make things blow up, the only downside to it all is hearing Kaner wine and lust for all the hot chicks on the screen, even commenting the short and pretty tame sex scene between Iron Man and hardcore blonde chick, as if we would have been any smoother.

“Come on, as if you’ve even gotten laid at college yet,” Johnny snorts and stuffs some kale chips in his mouth. 

“Well, no, but fuck, you don’t have to rub it in like that,” For all his bravado, Kaner falls silent for a moment, shrugging like he’s embarrassed or something. It takes a while for Johnny to get it, but Kaner probably thinks that Johnny’s been getting tons of chick and that his hockey talk is just because he doesn’t want to talk about it because he’s being respectful or some shit. Truthfully, Johnny’s just as lost in that department, and for some reason, he feels obligated to tell Kaner so. 

“Kaner, I’m not trying to rub it in. I mean, I haven’t….Just, I haven’t either,” Johnny quickly feels silly and warmth creeps up at the back of his neck. But his sudden confession seems to spur things on for Kaner. 

“Really!? I thought you were just trying to be respectful but really, you’re just as said as pathetic as me!” Johnny groans and resists the urge to cover his face with his hands. “You do realize the words ‘just as pathetic as me’ were in there, right?”

“Well yeah dude, now we can help each other out, brother from an—“

“If you finish that sentence, I swear to God, I’ll never talk to you again,” Jon threatens. 

Kaner holds up his hands, and eventually lets them fall down to rest on his stomach as he sinks further down the bed. He’s quiet for a while, while appearing to be contemplating something. Jon suddenly feels his stomach tighten with nervous anticipation. 

“Really though…I wonder how it feels like. You know, if it’s as tight, warm and wet like in porn. If she would moan all sweetly when I made her come, if you really can feel the contractions of it, squeezing your cock like a vise…” Kaner’s voice drops to a low and husky tone that Jon’s never hard, and all he think about is that he should say something jokingly about how Kaner just assumes he could make a girl come, but none of that comes out. Instead he feels his eyes travel downwards towards Kaner’s lap, where he’s sporting what looks like the beginning of a semi. Jon’s mouth suddenly feels dry. 

“Kaner, I—“ He stops, confused, not knowing that to say, aware of the sudden tension in the room, almost nauseous with the way the conversation has taken such a turn. 

“Or a warm wet mouth on your dick, like imagine her deep throating you and like, coming right down that while she just moans and takes it,” Kaner’s just going at it like he’s reciting a scene from Fifty Shades of Grey, clearly not stopping anytime soon and Johnny can feel himself getting excited by thinking about what Kaner’s describing, mortifying as it is. Well, Johnny thinks, the dam is fucking wide open. 

Johnny clears his throat, "Yeah, I've always wondered what a blowjob would feel like," as soon as he says it, it dawns on him what he's implying. By the way Kaner shifts his eyes towards Johnny’s lap and darts his tongue out to wet his lips, he knows it too. Johnny knows he should say something, _anything_ , to shift the conversation back to two bros talking about banging chicks, but his eyes are trained onto Kaner's red, slightly swollen, lip from being bitten down on too much and he just doesn't want to. 

"What if…" Kaner turns towards him, eyes wide and blown with arousal, and whatever he sees in Johnny’s eyes make him slowly move onto the floor next to Jon's legs. He widens then involuntarily and Kaner crawls between them, hands reaching toward Johnny’s belt buckle. 

And then it's like everything is moving too fast but too slow at the same time and all Johnny can do is lift his hips and help Kaner push his pants and boxers down. Johnny hisses when his dick bobs free and Kaner immediately moves forward to cover it with his warm mouth, and he must have not been prepared for the size and feel of it, because he immediately chokes and pulls back. Kaner’s mouth hangs open, his eyes watery and cheeks bright red. Johnny doesn’t know what possesses him to do it, but he reaches forward to push his hand into Kaner’s curls, gently stroking them back behind his ears. Kaner must be sensitive there, Johnny thinks, because he lets out a moan and palms his own erection, which is tenting his pants, before he determinedly sucks Johnny down again. 

Johnny can’t believe how good it feels, and it’s confusing the hell out of him because it’s Kaner down there, but his mouth just feels so soft and warm, even though any chick could probably do it better, it doesn’t even matter, because Johnny is already two seconds away from losing it. Kaner adds his hand to it, pumping it in time with the rhythmic bobbing of his head. For some mysterious reason, he knows exactly how tight and hurried Johnny likes it, and when his tongue darts out to lick at the slit at the head, Johnny can’t keep it at bay any longer. His hips thrusts upwards, making his dick hit the back of Kaner’s throat and he doesn’t even have the sense to warn poor Kaner, who coughs and splutters while Johnny’s come fills his mouth. Johnny’s brain goes offline for a moment and when he opens his eyes again, Kaner is still sitting on the floor, looking stunned, with a droplet of come at the corner of his lips. _Johnny’s come._ That shit shouldn’t make him feel all warm inside, but it does. 

Johnny can sense it the moment Kaner is about to speak and say something that will make the situation even more awkward than it already is, and Johnny can’t have that, so he does the only thing that pops into his mind, he hauls Kaner up on the bed by grabbing at his shirt, making him let of an soft ‘oohf’ before he kisses him. Kaner’s lips are soft, softer than any girl Johnny’s ever kissed, and if it weren’t for the slight stubble on Kaner’s chin, he wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference. Johnny pushes his tongue into Kaner’s mouth, who obliges easily and Johnny’s so overcome by it all that he can’t do anything else besides slide his hands down over Kaner’s back to grab at his ass, while Kaner makes these little mewling noises against Johnny’s mouth, grinding his dick against Johnny’s lap to get off too. Suddenly he gasps and buries his face into Johnny’s neck, while coming into his pants against Johnny’s thigh. Johnny doesn’t know what else to do besides stroke Kaner’s back while waiting for him to ride it out. Once Kaner does, he stiffens, rolls over and gets off the bed. Johnny can see the exact moment Kaner realizes that he actually came in his pants, by what Johnny assumes, the evident stickiness in his pants. Johnny winces and is about to make some stupid joke about it, but Kaner beats him to it.

“Uhm, I should head home,” Kaner’s voice is scratchy, and it makes something possessive flare up within Johnny that momentarily makes him hesitate, which apparently is enough confirmation for Kaner, who starts looking for his phone and hoodie that he left on Johnny’s desk earlier in the evening. 

“Pat—“ That makes Kaner flinch, because Johnny rarely calls him anything else besides Kaner. He shakes his head, curls that Johnny now knows just how soft they are, bounce a little while he does just that. 

“I forgot I promised my mom I would help her with the trash.” 

“You never do—“ Johnny protests, dread growing in his stomach.

“Yeah, well,” Kaner does some offhanded gesture with his hand. “See you later dude,” Kaner barely looks at him, before he takes off up the stairs. Johnny can hear the door slam and he winces. Looking down, he realizes that he’s still lying with his pants and boxers pooling by his feet, his pretty sad-looking dick silently judging him where it’s laying limp on his stomach.

What just happened?


End file.
